Mon Ange aux ailes bleues
by bakasama1428
Summary: Parce que ça faisait déjà plus classe que "La Sainte Brigitte" 8D Bref, cadeau refait pour Alindmy avec seulement trois mois de retard *toussote* Et ben j'espère qu'il te plaira. Même si j'suis toujours pas satisfaite T.T Allez j'le refais /PAN/ OCs.


ALINDMYYYYYYYYYY !

Je te resouhaite ton n'anniv' à nouveau, avec plus de trois mois de retard 8DDDD *pas tuer pas tuer pas tuer*

Brefouille, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à réécrire l'OS cadeau, mais...bon j'vais pas m'étaler sur le sujet hein *sort*

...C'est bizarre comment qu'à chaque fois que j'écris un OS, j'suis satisfaite du début mais j'ai l'impression que ça n'a plus aucun intérêt plus je progresse dans l'écriture, j'ai l'impression que les descriptions sont plates, qu'elles sont ennuyeuses à lire... Bon à toi de voir, et à vous, chers lecteurs (le chapitre 20 de OJCLMA arrive, j'suis désoléééééééééééééée TTwTT)

Disclaim : Merry, Cassie et Anastasia, éventuellement (herm) sont à moi o/ Elliot, Leo et la Ste Brigitte à MochiJun uwu

Genre : Romance/Humour ?

Rating : K

...Ouais. Vraiment j'ai l'impression que c'est pas mieux que la dernière fois TwT Pourquoi j'arrive plus à écriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiireuh ! ;A; *pleure*

* * *

**_~Mon Ange aux ailes bleues~ _**

_La Sainte Brigitte ?

_Oui. Tu voudrais bien y aller avec moi ?

Elliot réfléchit un instant. Il se retourna vers son valet, qui lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Il reporta son attention sur Merry, se tenant toujours debout devant lui, attendant sa réponse. Son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, comme à son habitude. Du moins c'est ce que diraient les autres. Le Nightray, ainsi que Leo et Cassandra Snowtie, savaient bien qu'elle voulait qu'il dise oui, et qu'elle ne patienterait pas longtemps. Dans ses yeux brillait une lueur que seul Elliot pouvait apercevoir, étant le plus près. Elle voulait vraiment y aller avec lui. Et s'il refusait, elle ferait comme si de rien n'était, mais elle serait vexée. Elle ne le montrerait pas, certes.

Il soupira, puis lui offrit un faible sourire.

_C'est d'accord.

Les bouts des lèvres de la jeune fille se soulevèrent légèrement et ses joues rosirent, mais elle le cacha au mieux en détournant le regard et en murmurant :

_Merci.

Cassie s'avança vers son amie et lui pris le bras en la félicitant. Leo s'approcha de son maître et lui sourit. Il avait fait l'effort de ne pas l'envoyer paître en tentant vainement de cacher sa gêne, comme ça lui arrivait souvent. Il répondit à cet air satisfait par un regard noir, sans savoir comment l'autre le lui rendrait, ses yeux cachés par ses lunettes en plus se son encombrante frange. Il s'étira et se leva, puis partit vers sa chambre, suivi de son meilleur ami.

Dans quelques jours se tiendrait la fête de la Sainte Brigitte, pendant les vacances scolaires des élèves de Lutwidge. Ainsi, chacun voulant rentrer chez sa famille, ou du moins sortir de l'école pour ce laps de temps, devait partir le soir même. Les deux jeunes hommes préparaient leurs affaires, tout en discutant :

_C'est bien Elliot.

_De quoi ?

_D'avoir accepté la proposition de Merry. On ne sait jamais, peut-être réaliseras-tu que tu as des sentiments pour elle~

_M-mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Et de toute façon, si j'en ai, c'est de l'amitié ! C'est tout !

_Mais oui, mais oui.

Les gens passant dans les couloirs pressaient le pas devant cette porte, étouffant au mieux les cris du colérique.

Pendant ce temps, Cassie et Merry faisaient de même et mettaient quelques vêtements dans leurs valises.

_Bravo, Merry ! Tu as réussi à lui demander !

_Oui mais… Je pense qu'il a accepté juste pour que je l'embête pas…

_Mais non ! Je suis certaine qu'il t'arrivera quelque chose de bien pendant cette fête ! D'ailleurs il faut te trouver un costume !

La brune soupira. L'entrain de son amie contrastait bien avec sa nature plutôt calme. Elle déconnecta son cerveau le temps de ranger, n'écoutant plus la rousse exprimer son enthousiasme. Elle réfléchit plutôt à ce qu'elle pourrait bien mettre, et comment elle pourrait se coiffer…

Mais elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas décider de tout ça sans un autre point de vue que le sien. Elle coupa Cassie dans son flot de paroles et lui demanda si le lendemain, elles pourraient chercher de quoi se faire belles.

Ainsi, le jour suivant, les deux amies se rendirent à Réveil, à la recherche de costumes. Les rues étaient déjà bondées de monde à l'approche de ce jour tant attendu. Ainsi Merry n'aperçut pas les épis qu'elle connaissait pourtant si bien parmi la foule. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin et le montra à Cassie. Elles entrèrent, et furent accueillies par une bonne femme à l'air bienveillant.

_Vous cherchez des costumes pour la fêtes, mesdemoiselles ?

_Euh oui, effectivement, fit l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs.

_Venez, suivez-moi ! Nous allons trouver de quoi vous faire passer pour deux magnifiques anges aux ailes bleues ! leur dit alors l'adulte d'une voix chantante.

Elles se retrouvèrent à regarder les différents déguisements que leur proposait la dame. Cassie choisit bien vite, mais Merry fut la plus dure à convaincre. Elle trouvait des défauts à chaque vêtement. C'était une fille compliquée qui cherchait, pour une fois, à plaire à quelqu'un. Il fallait qu'elle soit parfaite. On fit appel à une jeune femme travaillant dans la boutique, et habituée à ce genre de personnes. Certes, l'adolescente ne voulait rien dire de méchant, mais c'était assez exaspérant, même pour son amie, de l'entendre refuser tout ce qu'on lui faisait essayer. « Trop long, trop lourd à porter, pas confortable… »

Anastasia, la professionnelle des gens indécis, s'avança vers Merry. Une grande blonde, aux grandes épaules, massive. Une femme à qui on ne dirait pas non… Elle l'observa, la détailla, des pieds à la tête. La victime se sentit mal : elle détestait qu'on la regarde de cette manière, ayant toujours l'impression d'être jugée. La blonde qui se tenait devant elle la scrutait de toutes parts. Elle se redressa et plaça son menton entre son pouce et son index, l'air pensif. Puis elle prit la plus jeune par le bras et l'emmena dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle la laissa la le temps d'aller chercher divers vêtements.

On entendit alors des cris, des bruits sourds, des protestations, et Anastasia sortit la tête, puis le corps entier, et attrapa le poignet de Merry pour qu'elle arrête de se cacher. Les rideaux s'écartèrent et la brune fut à découvert. Les paires d'yeux se posèrent sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir brusquement. Le regard de Cassie s'emplit d'étoiles et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, s'élargissant plus elle regardait son amie. Effectivement, elle était vêtue d'une jupe plissée aux teintes bleutées partant en dégradé, d'une chemise blanche aux quelques reflets bleus surmontée d'une veste bleu marine sans manches. Un ruban bleu nuit entourait sa taille et se reliait sur le côté, formant un joli nœud. Anastasia s'était aussi occupée de ses cheveux : elle avait pris les mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur les épaules de Merry et les avait ramenées sur l'arrière de son crâne, les attachant avec un élastique orné de deux petites plumes. Elle avait pris sa frange et avait relevé tous les cheveux qui cachaient son visage, les faisant tenir avec des petites barrettes, pour que l'on puisse voir ses yeux gris.

La seule couleur chaude que l'on pouvait apercevoir dans ce tableau était celle de ses joues, admirablement teintées d'un rouge pivoine. Elle était gênée par tous ces regards posés sur elle, et tous ceux qui se retournaient pour la regarder.

Car oui, Merry, en cet instant même, était belle, très belle, même.

Le rouge se propageait sur tout son visage tandis qu'elle tentait de se cacher. Cassandra se jeta sur elle, manquant de la faire tomber à la renverse. La brune se changea puis elles payèrent et repartirent. La rousse n'arrêtait pas de taquiner son amie sur le fait qu'il pourrait bien se passer quelque chose en ce jour qui arriverait bientôt, pendant lequel se fêtera la Sainte Brigitte.

Ce jour J arriva d'ailleurs bien vite, et ce fut une Merry rouge au possible que nous pouvions l'observer près de la fontaine de la place principale de Réveil, attendant Elliot, vêtue de ces mêmes habits qu'elle avait achetés. Cassandra était partie de son côté, avec Leo, et la voilà qui se retrouvait seule. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et tourna vivement la tête. Le jeune blond venait effectivement vers elle, mais il ne la regardait pas, semblant chercher quelqu'un, vu comment son regard passait d'un côté à un autre. Elle l'interpella, perplexe :

_Euh, Elliot ? Je suis là…

Il s'arrêta et posa les deux glaçons qui formaient ses iris sur la jeune fille. Ses joues prirent une teinte légèrement rougeâtre et il recula de quelques pas, l'air visiblement surpris, ce qui arracha un petit sourire à Merry. Celle-ci le détailla. Il ne s'était pas foulé au niveau de la tenue et n'avait enfilé qu'une simple veste en queue de pie, histoire de faire plus déguisement, aux tons bleus, ainsi qu'un pantalon de même couleur et une chemise blanche que l'on pouvait voir, vu que sa veste n'était pas fermée.

_Tu m'as pas reconnue ? Alors ça me va si mal que ça ?

_Hein ? Euh non c'est pas ça… Enfin, je t'avais pas reconnue, mais… Euh…

Elliot hésita pendant plusieurs secondes, qui ressemblaient, de son point de vue, plus à des minutes. Ses joues rougirent un peu plus, puis il dit dans un marmonnement inaudible aux oreilles de la jeune fille :

_Tu es très belle.

_Hein ?

_Je l'ai dit une fois, je répèterai pas !

Et ce fut dans cette bonne humeur que l'après-midi débuta pour les deux adolescents. Au début, ils marchèrent en silence, regardant autour d'eux mais évitant de poser les yeux l'un sur l'autre. L'ambiance étant assez tendue, Elliot proposa à Merry d'aller boire quelque chose. Ils se retrouvèrent donc, toujours aussi silencieux, dans un café, à siroter des boissons fraiches, regardant chacun d'un côté. Puis la jeune fille se décida à prendre la parole :

_Après… On pourrait aller voir les différents stands qu'ils ont exposés, non ?

Elle se retourna au même moment que le lycéen et leur yeux se rencontrèrent. Il lui sourit, la faisant légèrement rougir :

_Ouais.

Ce fut à partir du moment où ils posèrent les pieds à l'extérieur que leur « rendez-vous » prit un sens. Disons que de rester là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à ne rien dire, c'était quelque peu ennuyeux. Le destin voulut donc s'amuser un peu, et dès qu'ils sortirent, Merry fut violemment bousculée par la foule. Elliot vit ses cheveux noirs disparaître parmi tous ces gens habillés en bleu. Puis ce fut à son tour d'être emporté par la vague humaine, qui l'entraînait exactement à l'opposé de l'adolescente. Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière parvenait à s'échapper de cette marrée de personnes et s'appuya contre un mur. Elle avait eu peur, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais le problème maintenant allait être de retrouver Elliot. Elle n'avait pas un très bon sens de l'orientation et ne savait absolument pas où elle s'était retrouvée. De plus, la ville de Réveil, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment visitée. Elle n'avait jamais retenu ne serait-ce que le chemin pour rentrer chez elle.

De l'autre côté, nous pouvions retrouver un Nightray sortant à peine de la foule, plus énervé et exaspéré que jamais. Il ne connaissait pas si bien la nouvelle capitale, et retrouver son amie allait être une tâche bien ardue.

Ainsi, les deux se mirent en route, sans vraiment savoir où ils allaient.

Et ce, pendant plusieurs heures. Car jusqu'avant la fin de soirée, aucun ne croisa l'autre. Il fallait avouer que tous ces gens vêtus de la même couleur n'aidaient en rien, déjà qu'ils étaient nombreux… Merry passait d'un côté tandis qu'Elliot passait de l'autre, là où la jeune fille venait d'aller. Et vint un moment où l'un comme l'autre, ils en eurent assez. La Sainte Brigitte de cette année aura été mémorable, et pas dans le bon sens. Le blond comme la brune étaient déçus par leur journée, pensant qu'ils avaient perdu énormément de temps à se chercher l'un l'autre. Bien que l'un d'entre eux en avait profité pour réfléchir à quelque chose d'important…

Le jeune homme s'appuya sur la barre d'un toit public, d'où l'on pourrait observer les feux d'artifice.

_...E…Elliot ?

L'interpellé tourna la tête, las, et se retrouva devant Merry.

_...

Ils restèrent muets pendant quelque secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. La brune se rapprocha de l'élu de son cœur et lui sourit :

_Bon, eh bien… Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi pourri…

_T'en fais pas. Et puis comme ça, j'aurai pu me décider…

_De quoi ?

Elliot ne dit plus rien, rougissant subitement. Son sourire s'effaça, et il recula quelque peu. La lycéenne le regarda sans comprendre, alors qu'il inspirait, expirait, se marmonnait des mots incompréhensibles à lui-même, qu'il semblait s'encourager, bref. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre mais lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle et qu'il leva la main pour la ramener près de son visage, elle se posa bien des questions. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de rougir ou de réagir, car un bruit se fit entendre, et des lumières vinrent illuminer le ciel maintenant sombre. Les doigts glissèrent lentement de sa joue, alors qu'ils admiraient tous les deux les feux d'artifice exploser dans le ciel.

_C'est beau… commenta Merry.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, le regard bleu du Nightray se posa à nouveau sur son amie. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, puis il se rapprocha encore et prit la jeune fille contre lui, passant une main sur sa joue, poussant les quelques mèches de cheveux qui venaient se poser contre son visage. La brune ouvrit de grands yeux en sentant les lèvres de l'adolescent se poser sur les siennes.

Le baiser ne fut pas long. Bien vite, un Elliot rouge au possible s'écartait de la Clowsday, encore sous le choc. Il ne s'éloigna pas trop non plus, puis baissa les yeux et revint à nouveau vers elle, pour lui attacher quelque chose dans les cheveux, près de l'oreille.

_Tiens, c'est cadeau. C'est la tradition, non ?

Merry porta une main vers l'objet et sentit une petite barrette en forme de plume. Elle sourit et remercia le jeune homme d'un signe de tête, avant de rougir fortement en réalisant qu'il venait de l'embrasser. Sa voix s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge et aucun son ne sortit. Cette réaction tardive fit rire Elliot, ce qui l'embarrassa encore plus. Quand finalement, les mots acceptèrent de sortir de sa bouche, elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit redoubler les éclats de rire du blond.

_...T'es pas gentil… parvint-elle à articuler.

Elliot se calma et lui sourit. Le rouge reprit place sur ses joues, un peu moins visible qu'auparavant, et il dit à la brune :

_Je suis pas né pour l'être…

_Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassée !

_Ah ? C'est pas clair alors…bon, il va falloir que je récite le petit discours que j'ai préparé au cas où tu serais lente à la détente…

_Je te permets pas ! Et puis, de quoi tu parles ?

Le Nightray laissa un sourire plus doux se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il eut l'air quelque peu gêné. Il inspira un bon coup et se remémora un texte tout écrit dans sa tête. Il sembla bien plus nerveux et n'osait pas regarder la brune en face. Les feux d'artifice continuaient d'exploser dans le ciel plus obscur encore. Et ce fut quand Elliot réussit enfin à dire, hésitant, les mots tous prêts que le plus gros étendit ses couleurs et illumina la ville entière, assourdissant bien des personnes au passage. Merry se retourna immédiatement alors que son ami avait envie de se taper la tête contre la rambarde.

Tout ce manque de chance devant tellement d'opportunités ne fit que l'encourager pour se jeter à l'eau, ainsi, il prit la brune par les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder. La raison lui revint et il hésita, avant de réciter :

_ « Ce soir, tu es mon ange aux ailes bleues… Permets au simple humain que je suis de… »

Un pouffement de rire l'interrompit, et quand il s'aperçut que ce qu'il disait faisait rire la jeune fille, il s'énerva. Car Elliot est Elliot, et qu'on ne le changera pas.

_Eh t'arrêtes de te moquer de moi !

_Mais…je sais même pas ce que tu racontes ! Et puis c'est tellement pas naturel… Vas-y clairement, va droit au but ! Sinon je comprendrai pas…

_Je t'aime ! C'est plus clair comme ça ?

Un ange passa, alors que Merry devenait toute rouge. Elliot sentait lui aussi son visage chauffer considérablement.

_Et merde…Une fois de plus, Leo avait raison._

* * *

Et là, je ressens des envies de meeeeuuuurtre 8D Parce que oui, je l'arrête là, cet OS ! o/ ...Et je l'aime pas plus que l'autre =w=

Bon, j'espère que tu auras aimé hein ;w; au pire je réécris la fin, alors que j'suis motivée, yeah ! (ou pas *fuit*)

Valà, pas taper, encore moins tuer, sivouplé D:


End file.
